Black Holes Reign
by Triten
Summary: This is my first AW fic. R&R please


Black Hole's Dominance:

A Familiar Battle

Chapter 1: A New Battle??!?!

After Black Hole's second embarrassing defeat on Wars World, they are back for the third try. Sturm brought all of his men to an island south of Orange Star. With this full force he took over the country and everything in it, except for Max and Sami. They managed to form a barrier near the top of their country to hold their remaining land up. Now with the help of the other countries they must once again overthrow Black Hole and save Andy and Nell.

"Max! Get the fighters and medium tanks ready. I'll prepare all of our ground troops, we'll start the invasion in as soon as possible. Hurry!" Sami rushed.

"I'm ready when you are Sami," Max calmly replied.

"We strike tomorrow Max," Sami nervously stated.

The next day plans could be seen for a mile. Tanks lined the ground behind the recon units. Behind Sami stood at least 50,000 infantry, mechs, and snipers.

Max and Sami looked at each other, they each nodded and started walking forward. The recons tore forward and stayed about 300 yards in front of everything else.

The recons spotted about 20 infantry an a couple of tanks. They reported the sighting and everything stopped. Sami sent a squad of snipers near the infantry. With a series of shots the infantry had been killed, and tanks came soaring over the hills. The tanks were met by twice as many of Max's medium tanks. With only a fatality of a tank driver and a gunner, the first battle had been won.

Black Hole had foreseen these operations. They had an ambush set up, and with the defeat of the small squad came a group of tanks led by four medium tanks. 

The snipers came running back with reports of the ambush. They where shot down by artillery before they even got there. One tank drove up and shot at one of Sami's mechs. Sami ordered a division of mechs to take it down. Falling into their trap they followed Sami's orders.

Finally having chased down the tanks the mechs managed to destroy it. They rejoiced having their victory with no fatalities, but then they noticed the four medium tanks. They radioed Sami telling her of yet another attack. The whole squad of mechs was quickly wiped out by the medium tanks. 

All of the attacking troops were lined up to defend against the mediums tanks. Just as they were all ready a number of tanks came rearing in from behind. Many tanks and infantry were taken out before anything could be done.

The snipers atop a hill shot many of the drivers and gunners of the tanks. The mechs turned and started firing away. The tanks started shooting and after a long battle, Max and Sami had won with only a fraction of their soldiers left. Just as they started to smell victory those four medium tanks came as a last resort. Orange star planes started flying in, the tanks were bombed. Sami and Max realized it would take a lot more than what they have to win this war.

"Whose planes were those Sami," Max asked out of curiosity.

Jumping from one of the bombers was a very young looking boy. His golden hair clung to the back of his shoulders. The thing figure opened his parachute and fell slowly.

As soon as he landed he exclaimed, "My name is Joe. My dad was a mech in this army years ago. He almost made it to a CO. He was killed in the final battle against Sturm. He was under CO Grit's command at the time, though I don't know why. He taught me the tricks of the trade. I love flying so know I am going to be here to help you guys out.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sami and Max said with sympathy at the same time.

After hours of conversing for the CO's and hours of resting for the troops the army was back in motion.

Chapter 2: First Stop

Too many troops were being lost to continue much longer, they knew they needed to secure the area they found already. Their fear for their friends unfortunately was stronger than their sense.

The continued forward until the few remaining recon units found a Black Hole base on the outskirts of their land. 

"Sami, this could be dangerous. The kid isn't coming with us," Max said in a serious tone.

Same looked back at him, "This is going to have to be based around my stealth. Max and Joe stay here." She called a top ranked infantry and a top ranked sniper, "Tim and Tom you are coming with me, quietly.

Max and Joe looked at each other, "Yes maim," they both sighed.

They knew they had to help her, not by infiltrating, but by battle.

"Ready for pickup," Joe said into his radio. Looking at Max, "I'll assist you by air, I'll follow your tanks. Max lead us to victory." The helicopter landed and saluting to Max he took off.

Looking ahead Max saw Sami and her troops struggling to infiltrate their base. They were pinned down, using scraps of tanks as their only cover. Max ran forward at full speed, with the tanks coming right behind him. Max stopped and jumped on the top of a tank and signaled for them to move again. Holding his Ak-47 up against the top of a tank, he had his hand on the trigger ready to shoot.

Max's army ran into some trouble on the way to the fortress. Advancing through a forest, snipers positioned in trees took out a great deal of the army's tank operators. Once out of the forest, Max's no longer mighty army was met by Black Hole Troops. 

First a line tanks stopped their advance. With missiles flying every which way


End file.
